


Celebrate the Day

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Anniversary celebration, F/M, Fluff, Just a little different, married peggysous, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Any holiday or birthday or other celebration that's spent someplace non traditional, and they try to make the most of it.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Celebrate the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherGhostwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGhostwriter/gifts).



The mission was simple: get in undetected, gather evidence, get out; however, it did not go as smoothly as it should have. A unexpected drop of a statue from the uneven desk brought the attention of the criminals the Director and Chief were meant to be gathering evidence on. A crucial, secret, investigation had now turned far more complicated than expected. Soon enough the pair were locked up down stairs in a basement, waiting for a rescue mission from SHIELD.

"You're taking this remarkably well." Peggy says while glancing at the man next to her. He shrugs and looks over at the door in front of them. Hopefully the wouldn't be stowed away for too long. 

"Not really, my reactions have just come full circle is all." Daniel replies, making his wife laugh.

"This is not at all how I expected out anniversary to go." Daniel chuckles in agreement as he tugs once more eat the handcuffs binding his wrist. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But on the bright side, at least we're together." He smiles at Peggy, making her roll her eyes with a blush. 

"Sap." She says, a smirk pulling at the edge of her lips.

"I know, but you still love it."

The director laughs at this and looks away from her husband, even after 12 years of marriage, he still continues to make her laugh and blush like a school girl with a crush. Even after 2 little ones, tearing down the SSR and building SHIELD, Daniel somehow manages to slip through the cracks in her wall and make her fall apart. Peggy Carter-Sousa has never been happier than when she is with her husband. Although they've been together for 13 yeas, married 12, it never mattered. Their love only grew with time.

Nearly hours pass, almost the entire night, before SHIELD comes though in taking back their Director and Chief. Once they all return to the office , however, and celebration is set back once more.

"Perfect, so now rather than being held captive, we have to deal with red tape. Splendid." Peggy says sarcastically.

"We'll make do, okay. Besides, I had Jarvis pick us up some dinner before he left. I know its not our tradition, normally we cook together at home, but..." She looks up at Daniel, her eyes filled with light.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Daniel laughs and glances up at her.

"No, not yet, but I have a feeling you will soon." Peggy chuckles and walks around her desk, setting the paperwork aside before sitting down on her husbands lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're very right. I love you my darling, always and forever."

"Till the end and forever more." Their lips press together softly, only to pull apart a few seconds later.

This may not have been the anniversary the couple expected to have, but they make do with the day they've had, as long as they are together.


End file.
